<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Violet Hour by isitmyimagination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751210">The Violet Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitmyimagination/pseuds/isitmyimagination'>isitmyimagination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slytherin Sirius Black, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitmyimagination/pseuds/isitmyimagination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven-year-old Sirius Black is not yet brave enough to be sorted into Gryffindor. He joins his family in Slytherin and must find a way to save his friends and survive the Dark Lord. </p><p>(first two years are mostly just background)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Violet Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Year One</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>September 1st, 1971</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius climbed the last step onto the Hogwarts express and looked back over his shoulder to his family. He lifted his hand in a farewell, a small smile on his lips. Regulus waved back, jumping around until their mother stopped him with a subtle swat to the back of his head. His father dipped his chin in a small nod. His mother seemed to be looking through him rather than at him. Keeping his head high, Sirius turned his back on his family and began searching for a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near the end of the train, two boys sat. Sirius guessed they were his ages since the messy black-haired boy’s feet were swinging instead of touching the floor. He seemed to be trying to explain something to the other boy, his arms were flailing around so much Sirius was surprised he didn’t knock his own glasses off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius cleared his throat. “Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, come on in! I’m James Potter and this is Remus Lupin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stuck out his hand and said, “How do you do?” just like his mother had taught him. James smirked at him as he took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, thanks” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius repeated the action to Remus who also looked like he was holding in a laugh. Along the back of Remus’s hand ran a long wicked-looking scar that Sirius tried hard not to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius took a seat to the right of Remus as James recounted that he was trying to explain to Remus why he should care about Quidditch. Remus sighed and gazed down at the crumpled textbook in his lap. Clearly contemplating how rude it would be to begin reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to save Remus from the overly excited boy across from them, Sirius began talking of a Quidditch match his father had taken him and Reg to over the summer. James had also been to his fair share of matches and soon the discussion allowed Remus to hide behind his textbook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation continued as the train carried them through the English countryside. The two boys never ran out of things to talk about and Remus remained content as Sirius passed him some chocolate from the trolly witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What house do you reckon you’ll be in? I know for sure I’ll be Gryffindor, my whole family has been and I’m as brave as they come. You should see how high I take my broom!” Siris was already learning that when James began boasting it was hard to get a word in. He found his gaze turned toward the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My whole family’s been in Slytherin so I expect that’s where I’m headed.” Come to think of it he was surprised Andromada or Narcissa hadn’t found him yet. Bellatrix had already graduated two years prior. He looked back to find James frowning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem like a Slytherin to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius frowned right back at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Sirius didn’t think he’d ever meant anybody who hadn’t been sorted into Slytherin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just… you know what they say about Slytherins.” James stared at him awkwardly. Sirius stared back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have the faintest idea what people said about Slytherin that wasn’t in the house themselves. Remus, who had been peering at them over the top of his book, cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… anyone got any chocolate frog cards to trade? I’ve got about ten of Dumbledore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black, Sirius!” Professors McGonagall's crisp voice rang out. He was one of the first to be sorted. The older students hadn’t had time to get bored and distract themselves with side conversations, so all eyes were on him as he took a seat and the sorting hat was placed on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, he would learn what happened to him had a name. A hat stall. The sorting hat debated with Sriris for nearly six minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gryffindor or Slytherin. Gryffindor or Slytherin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have such potential,” the hat told him. “But I fear you’ll turn your back to it without even realizing. You just aren’t brave enough… I hope you prove me wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sting of the insult was immediate. Sirius wanted to prove him wrong right then and there but the hat was already yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SLYTHERIN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sucked in a breath as the hat was pulled from atop his head. He tried to keep his expression natural and ignore what the hat had told him. He was eleven, how brave was he supposed to be in that moment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slytherin?!” James whispered loudly as he passed. “He seemed alright on the train, I thought he was joking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tried to ignore hearing that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The passing weeks were as boring and uneventful as they come. Sirius, whose mother tutored him strictly, had read through his textbooks twice and found his classes to be below his skill level already. Although, they were much more interesting than his mother’s lessons, and he found himself looking forward to them nonetheless.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius spent a lot of time at Hogwarts alone. His only option for friendship had somehow become Severus Snape, a nasty boy he had previously met at a Grimmauld Place holiday party. Even though all the other houses avoided the Slytherins, he wasn’t yet that desperate for friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he truly wanted was more of that easy friendship that had blossomed on the Hogwarts Express. But the two Gryffindors seemed to have formed their own group and hadn’t so much as looked his way since the first day of classes. Pride kept Sirius from seeking them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he kept to himself. That is until Halloween came round. It was Sirius’s favorite holiday and he was determined to have a good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <b>October 31st, 1971</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween was the one holiday Regulus and Sirius got free rein in the muggle world. Their mother enjoyed the holiday because it gave her an excuse to wear her robes in public and be cruel to muggles. Sirius, however, had always used the holiday as an excuse to observe the muggles. He thought their plastic decorations were funny and last year had managed to nick a pair of vampire fangs, which he’d had to keep hidden from his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween fell on a Sunday that year and Sirius was more than eager to jump out of bed for the first time in two months. He shrieked in delight at the breakfast table as bats and ghosts swooped above his head. He ate so many pumpkin pasties at lunch he got sick and spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with Nearly Headless Nick, his speech slurred around the vampire fangs. The best was yet to come though because Sirius had a plan. A plan for a mischief-filled Hollows Eve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before the school was due to arrive for the feast, Sirius crept into the Great Hall with a borrowed copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Standard Book of Spells Year 5</span>
  </em>
  <span> tucked under one arm and his backpack over his shoulders. Tiptoeing unnecessarily into the empty hall, Sirius settled himself behind a suit of armor and flipped to the dog-eared page he needed. He hadn’t had much opportunity to practice the spell in private and wanted to make sure he did it correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat Sirius raised his wand and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Remus Lupin asked. He and James Potter had seemingly appeared out of nowhere causing Sirius to drop his book in fright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like he’s cursing the Gryffindors to me,” James accused, picking up his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I’m not cursing anyone!” Sirius said with red cheeks and a failed attempt to swipe his book back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James looked over his book, “Oh really? And it’s a coincidence you’re hiding near our staircase I suppose?” </span>
</p><p><span>“It is actually!” Sirius protested as he wiggled out from behind the armor, which did happen to be near where he saw the Gryffindors arriving to meals from. “Where did you come from anyway?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>James smirked, “we walked right down the stairs, didn’t you see us?” Sirius would later learn that they were hiding from Mrs. Norris under the invisibility cloak. </span></p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes Sirius admitted that he was planning a harmless prank. He explained how he was going to hang a curtain over the entryway so that every person who passed through it for the feast would become a similar transparency as the ghosts. Really, it was just the disillusionment charm he would place on the curtains with slight adjustments. As he talked he pulled out the veil-like curtain, levitated it, and hung it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus blinked at him in surprise, “That’s very advanced magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a very advanced wizard,” Sirius boosted. He promptly did the spell and stepped through the curtain to prove it. Immediately he heard James roar with laughter as absolutely nothing happened. Sirius still appeared very much solid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus, however, looked thoughtful. “Hm, maybe if you adjusted the movement a bit….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Remus did the spell the curtain blended in with the Great Hall. Sirius stepped through and it was as though the magic had clung to the curtain and rubbed off on him slightly, for he looked ghostly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whooping with glee and grinning from ear to ear, he high-fived Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” James laughed, “let’s hide over here to watch everyone go through. You two are brilliant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From then on the three of them, plus Peter Pettigrew would meet in secret to plan out nights of mischief. Then spend their days sharing sly grins across classrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>